


He who hates being weak

by NoLongerSleepy



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/pseuds/NoLongerSleepy
Summary: Commision for @miyokoiino!Chikatsumu fluff + secretly dating!
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	He who hates being weak

_'I've done so many things in my life that should not be brought into the light.'_

_'The worst part... is I don't even regret any of them. But whenever I see his soft smile, his pure eyes... I'm scared that I'll eventually taint them with my own hands.'_

_A tongue that spouts lies... and an eye that can see through any facade._

* * *

"So, Tsumugi-san, are you saying that the answer to this question is the word "contradiction?"

A blue-haired man with a gentle look smiled and nodded at the red head in front of him. "Good job, Taichi-kun. That's right."

Meanwhile, a bespectacled man in green hair was sitting near the two, eyeing them closely.

His eyes followed Tsumugi's hand as it made its way towards the younger's head, patting him gently on the head, as if he was a good puppy who just perfectly did some tricks.

"..."

Immediately noticing Chikage's gaze, he turned to him and smiled, curiosity written all over his face. "What's the matter, Chikage-san?"

The latter only stared at him blankly. "Hmm? Nothing."

"Really? Are you sure?" Tsumugi asked once more, his eyes staring right into Chikage's, who just continued his oblivous act, as if he wasn't jealous of Taichi, since Tsumugi often pats him on the head. 

He isn't jealous.

_Right?_

Or not.

'It's not like I want him to do that to me. That's stupid,' he told himself as he smiled back. "Yes. I was just thinking of something else," he reasoned out and continued to teach Tenma, who also asked for help with his homework just like Taichi.

Tsumugi's lips perked upward as he giggled to himself, knowing the actual reason why he was staring at them. _'Chikage-san can be really adorable sometimes.'_

After a few hours, the two finally finished helping out the two students. Chikage noticed that Tsumugi was staring at the clock.

"Is something wrong, Tsumugi?" He asked, in which the other just shook his head gently. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just wondering if I should still go out considering the time."

A smile appeared on Chikage's face as he stood up. "Let's go together? I just remembered that I also need to go out."

"Really? Thanks!" Tsumugi stood up and grinned. "Just admit that you just want to come with me, Chikage-san."

A subtle blush appeared on his cheeks, but he immediately tried to remove it by staying calm. "Hmm. I wonder?"

* * *

"I think that's all of it," Tsumugi breathed as he put the stuff they bought onto Chikage's car. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Don't mention it," Chikage smiled, and was about to open the door to the driver's seat when Tsumugi suddenly tapped his shoulder.

"Can we go to the flower shop first? I need to buy something," Tsumugi grinned at him, and when he said "okay," the man with blue hair immediately took him by the hand into the shop. 

Tsumugi immediately grabbed some fertilizer, and Chikage just roamed his eyes around the shop.

There are flowers everywhere, and a flower caught his eye- a lily of the valley flower.

His eyes flickered something, something unexplainable, something that made him feel an emotion he had never felt.

"The flower you're staring at is really just like you, Chikage-san."

"...huh? Doesn't it symbolize something like purity? Although it would resemble me if only by the fact that it's poisonous." He blurted out, completely dumbfounded from Tsumugi's words.

_'I'm not... pure. I'm the opposite of that, Tsumugi.'_

He had committed a lot of illegal stuff, and could've even killed a man or two.

_...or more._

Why would Tsumugi relate him to a flower so white and so pure?

"And that's exactly like you," he gently smiled at him. "You're adorable, like earlier. I already know your sulking face, Chikage-san," he teased him. But the next thing he did made Chikage's heart flutter.

A warm and soft touch, that says he's doing great.

It seems so childish to feel happy from it, but his eyes couldn't lie from the emotions he was feeling at that moment. 

Who knew a headpat would make him _this_ happy?

"And a lily of the valley flower can also symbolize the return of happiness."

The gentle look on Tsumugi's face made his heart race, and he could hear his heartbeat all over inside his head, that he felt afraid Tsumugi would hear it.

"It may be poisonous, and holding it may even harm me, but... no matter how toxic the flowers are, you can't deny how beautiful they are. Just like you, Chikage-san."

It was _that_ smile.

_That very gentle smile that makes Chikage feel so weak every single time._

He was a strong person who hated being weak, yet he couldn't stand a chance against his heart who is beating for a man named Tsumugi.

He loved him, so, _so_ much, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop it the moment he realized it.

His hand, without realizing, moved on its own and held Tsumugi's cheek, much to his surprise. "It seems I really am no match for you, Tsumugi."

"Fufu. I still don't know much about you, but... I'm willing to learn every detail about you, Chikage-san."

* * *

"Hm? Did you guys go out?" was the first thing Izumi asked as soon as the two entered the door. "Welcome back, Tsumugi-san, Chikage-san."

Greeting her back with a smile, Tsumugi nodded and showed her some of the bags. "We're home. He accompanied me when I went out to buy some things."

No matter how many times it happens, even if he gets greeted like this every day, his heart still flutters, even if he doesn't show it. "I'm back."

"Dinner is almost ready. You two should go to the kitchen soon," Izumi told them and headed straight to the kitchen.

After dinner, Tsumugi and Chikage went to their rooms. Just as he was about to practice reading some scripts, he saw that Kazunari had sent him some messages in Lime.

"Heyya there, Tsumutsumu~ ☆ Look what I found! ♡o♡ Aren't they poggers?! ○~☆" along with a bunny holding a flower sticker.

The gasp that escaped from Tsumugi's mouth was loud and his eyes twinkled so hard he was practically bouncing on his feet. "Waah! This is so cute!"

"How do I get these? It's so cute! Please teach me!" he replied after a few minutes of typing on his phone.

Kazunari then taught him about using stickers, and how to get them. Tsumugi had a hard time, but was determined to learn after seeing the cute stickers he received.

* * *

  
 _Beep_.

_Another beep._   
  
_And another._

Mankai members heard their phones making noises which indicates that they have received a message.

But what they saw were bunny stickers sent by Tsumugi, that says the following:

"Good night~"

"I love you!"

And lastly, a sticker of a pair of bunnies cuddling.

As if that wasn't enough, his next message shocked all of them.

"oH no! that was supp0sed to b for Chikage-san!"

A minute passed, and then another, and another, until no one dared to ask what they wanted to ask so badly.

Chikage just chuckled, imagining how Tsumugi must've tapped on the wrong Lime conversation as the result of being too excited.

_'He's really the cutest.'_

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was served, and the table was quieter than normal. None dared to even mention anything about messages nor Lime, which was pretty surprising from Kazunari.

Chikage was already eating when Tsumugi entered the kitchen, looking so sleepy he still had bed hair.

"Oh, you're early today, Tsumugi-san," Izumi commented as soon as she noticed him.

Tsumugi's face was lacking any of his normal bubbly energy, showing how bad he really is in waking up early in the morning. "I need to go somewhere early today."

"I see. Uh, eat up," Izumi awkwardly replied the moment he remembered what happened last week.

Chikage was amused with the awkwardness in the air, and to be honest, he really wanted to laugh.

_And so he did._

The people in the kitchen immediately turned to him, surprised about his sudden laughter. But what he said earned a lot of coughs, and Tenma even choked on his breakfast.

"Tsumugi and I are dating."

Everybody was shocked, but they had a feeling they were closer than normal, and hearing it actually get confirmed made them unable to even react.

On the other hand, Tsumugi's cheeks became so red he was as red as the roses he grew in the garden. "Chikage-san!"

"You didn't have to keep it a secret!" Izumi sulked, as if throwing a fit like a child who wasn't told about the ice cream in the fridge.

"We weren't really keeping it a secret. We just didn't know how to just bring up the conversation," Tsumugi answered, his cheeks still burning hot due to the embarrassment. 

"How long has it been?" They interrogated the two, but they managed to escape after saying that they need to leave soon.

"Hah. That made me so nervous! I can't believe they would put us in a hot seat like that. I'm sorry for causing all of this, Chikage-san," he apologized while panting, his cheeks and ears are all red.

"Haha. It's fine. The way you told them was so adorable, though. That's just like you, Tsumugi," he teased, but he was looking at him so fondly, as if he was the greatest thing that has ever happened to him.

Chikage found himself staring at him in the eyes, and so did he. The only thing he saw in Tsumugi's eyes were pure happiness and affection, that made his heart skip a beat.

_'I really do love him so much, and I don't think I can stop any time soon.'_

"Thank you for everything, Tsumugi."

His most favorite smile in the world appeared on Tsumugi's face, as he giggled. 

"I love you too, Chikage-san."


End file.
